Teach me how to love?
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: *spoilers!* what happens after Johan wakes up from his second brush with death? Will Temna be willing to continue fighting, or will he tame the beast?
1. Chapter 1

*********************************************  
Hello! It's been a while since I've updated anything but I was having a hard time coming up with more stories _sooo_ I'm switching to writing for one of my fave animes for a while. IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED MONSTER UNTIL THE END DO NOT READ THIS! THERE ARE MAJOR *SPOILERS*! Sorry I shouted but I hate spoiling things for people (it's bad taste) besides this is a really good anime! Anyway Thanks to all who have reviewed my other stories! I throw cookies at you! you know the usual- NOT FOR CHILDREN-NOT MY CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
*********************************************

He was tired…so tired of hunting down this nightmare. His greatest sin was that he didn't know if he could actually stop the devil- the one who sat upon his throne with an apathetic expression as the would burned down. He took another sip of wine and slid his fingers through his now short hair and wondered how long it would be until Nina heard. Johan had been resting…biding his time until the day that he had chosen to visit, to tell him that he had a name, a family who would forgive his sins. He should have known that Johan wouldn't believe him; he should have known that what he'd thought was a hallucination would be nothing more than another twisted message from the devil. He smiled faintly as the telephone rang- who would it be? He lifted the phone and unsteadily said "Hello?" Immediately Nina's sobbing voice filled the receiver. 'He's gone!' she wailed. 'I'm so scared Dr. Temna!' He shut his eyes tightly. 'What should we do?!' she pleaded him for answers, begged him for a solution. Temna tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling as she rambled on. Occasionally he threw in a calming word or two but in the end he knew what they would have to do- wait. They would have to wait for Johan's next move before they could take action.

"You've passed your courses haven't you?" He asked cutting her frantic speaking off.

"Y-Yes." She said softly. He smiled- out of every bad there was at least some good.

"Start working Nina." He said softly.

"But-" He didn't need to hear it.

"You told me once that you wanted to forgive him right?" He said firmly. There was a pause on the other line and he could hear her unsteady breathing along with her resolution.

"Yes." She said finally. _Good girl_. He thought sadly.

"Become the best lawyer out there and when the time comes make sure you are the one who stands beside him in court." There was a small whimper on the other end of the line and he could tell that tears were rolling quickly down her cheeks.

"And you Dr. Temna?" She said quietly once she'd gotten a hold on her self. "Will you come home finally?" Temna frowned before sighing.

"Yes." He said softly. "I suppose it's time for me to come home." He could hear the way her breath hitched and knew that if anything the news would calm her slightly and give her the strength she would need to fight the monster.

"Thank you." She said softly making him smile bitterly. Yes, he would return to his nightmarish home, to a place where Johan's face reflected off of every shop window.

"I will see you soon Nina." He said quietly.

"Goodbye." She said hanging up. For a moment he simply sat there listening to the dial tone. He smiled and swallowed the last of his wine before calling down to the front desk.

"Yes, first thing in the morning." He said as he made arrangements. He supposed that his best bet was returning to the hospital he'd once frequented, the very hospital that he'd saved Johan's life in so many years ago. He packed his suitcase with practiced ease pausing only when he got to his cherished photo, one that Nina had insisted be taken before he left on his world tour. It was his family, the ones he had come to know on his quest for Johan's annihilation, all of them were smiling, relieved. He placed the photo under one of his shirts so that the glass wouldn't break before lifting the other photo he kept- a photo of Johan. The past few years had taught him many things, one of which being that he simply _couldn't _hate Johan, in fact if he were to be honest with himself he could even say that he cared for the boy despite the horrors Johan had inflicted. He smiled at the photo and put it into his bag. Yes, he supposed- it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

_*****************************  
Hope you like it so far! Usuall warnings apply!**_

**_Mistress Slytherin  
**************************_**

_Four years later…_

Temna looked out the window with a slightly worried expression. His return had of course been welcoming, and the hospital had been more than happy to load him down with cases (after all he was now a world-renowned neurosurgeon) but his wait for Johan to make his move was beginning to grate on his nerves. He flinched as the red light on his beeper flashed to life. With a sigh he pulled on his coat and headed to work. Doctors and nurses alike greeted him while different patients of his waved and wished him well he smiled appropriately and returned their greetings, but he couldn't help but notice the nagging feeling he had. The one that told him he was being watched, the moment he entered operating room 7 though, all previous thoughts were pushed aside. He worked tirelessly to save his patient's life, the way he always did, but the feeling of being watched was still there, he could feel it…but where? Where were the eyes that he could feel on him? He heard the sighs of relief when the last stitch was put into place, and acknowledged the congratulations and general fawning that he went through with each successful surgery until it hit him _there!_ His gaze snapped up to the window that observers used and felt his eyes widen. In the shadows was Johan. At first he wasn't sure how to react, the boy- now a man had done countless terrifying things, yet a part of him would always reach out to the small child whose life he'd saved…twice. So he smiled. The same smile he gave to Nina, gentle and reassuring. He saw the figure flinch and sighed before turning and giving the nurses general instructions. When he turned back the figure was gone. Somehow he felt peaceful. With one last look at the child on the gurney he peeled off his gloves and exited the room.

"I liked your hair better when it was long." A calm voice murmured as he exited the doors. His hand went reflexively to his shorter hair.

"Really?" He said contemplatively before shrugging. "It gets in the way if it's too long though." He said turning with a smile. "Johan." Blue eyes looked at him calculatingly before the perfect head tipped to the side curiously.

"No vows to kill me Dr. Temna?" He said softly. Temna smiled gently before looking out the window.

"You told me once that you thought of me as a father…what kind of father would I be if I couldn't forgive you?" For the first time Dr. Temna heard Johan gasp. It was small, and if the hallway hadn't been completely silent he wouldn't have heard it- but it was there proving to Temna what he already knew. Johan was human. He heard a click and turned to face the barrel of a gun, but he smiled and watched Johan's hand falter if only minutely.

"My father is dead." Johan hissed; Temna nodded in acceptance before slowly reaching into his pocket knowing that the blue eyes would trace the movement. Carefully he pulled out a small wrapped box and held it out to Johan.

"You know, I've been holding on to these for a long time?" He said. A pale hand reached out and took the box carefully. A small smile appeared.

"A gift?" Johan said. "What for?" Temna smiled and looked out the window ignoring the gun that was still trained on him.

"Your Birthday present." He said before turning and starting to walk away. "You can kill me Johan." He said pleasantly. "That way I won't have to be the one to save you- again." He paused and looked out the window. "Ah…it's a nice day for a picnic…" He smiled back at Johan who was looking at him with wide eyes. His gaze flickered however when his beeper went off. He tipped his head to the side as he read the number, when he looked up Johan was gone. He sighed and made his way back down the hall, there were more lives that needed to be saved.


End file.
